Ed, Edd N Eddy's Ultimate Spider-Man Movie 2
Plot After the events of Kingpin's defeat, Miles has become the Ultimate Spider-Man of Brooklyn, New York while the Eds, mostly Eddy, are trying to have a little recognition when saving the town from villains like Mojo or Dr. Eggman to just destroy it like all villains do in a nutshell. But when a mysterious cyborg girl with blue hair traveled from a different dimension came to seek help from the four New York heroes, they'll travel through various spider worlds to stop a new threat that will destroy the Spider-Verse once again! During this, three Rabbids are determined to get the phone Eddy has which belongs to Alex after he was about to delete his phone due to an broken "Emoji" problem. Cast * Adam DeVine as Eddy: an arrogant, selfish, loud-mouthed, immature, greedy, and hot-tempered ed-boy who he loves money, jawbreakers, dirty magazines, his room, and Chunky Puffs. * Sam Vincent as Edward "Double D": a polite, mature, and considerate boy that worries about Eddy's scams. * Matt Hill as Ed: a kindhearted, good-natured and not smart ed-boy who has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone, even to those who are not accommodating to him. * Shameik Moore as Miles Morales / Spider-Man: A teenager with spider-like abilities. * Oscar Issac as as Miguel O'Hara / Spider-Man 2099, an alternative version of Spider-Man from a futuristic universe established at the end of the 21st century. * Celeste Notley-Smith as Tari: A nice, insecure and shy Meta Runner cyborg girl with blue hair that lives in Miguel's universe in Silico City, New York. * Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud: an 11-year-old boy with white hair and ten sisters. * Hailee Steinfeld as Gwen Stacy / Spider-Woman: An alternate universe version of Gwen Stacy who takes up the alias of "Gwanda". * Ellie Kemper as Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls * Michelle Rodriguez as Buttercup, the short-tempered member of the Powerpuff Girls * Ariel Winter as Bubbles, the happy-go-lucky member of the Powerpuff Girls * Mahershala Ali as Aaron Davis / Prowler: Miles's uncle, who moonlights as an enforcer for Wilson Fisk. * Brian Tyree Henry as Jefferson Davis: Miles's father, a police officer, who initially views Spider-Man as a menace. * Luna Lauren Velez as Rio Morales: Miles's mother, a nurse. * Lily Tomlin as May Parker: Peter's aunt, who is dead in Peter B. Parker's universe, and acts as a mentor to Miles. * Zoë Kravitz as Mary Jane Watson: Peter's wife in both universes. * Kimiko Glenn as Peni Parker / SP//dr: A young teenage Japanese-American girl from an alternative anime-like universe who co-pilots a biomechanical suit with a radioactive spider that she shares a telepathic link with. * Brittney Karbowski as Luluco: a thirteen-year-old middle school student that lives in Peni's universe and used to live together with her father in Ogikubo. Her one true wish is to lead a normal life despite her odd living place. When her father accidentally freezes himself and falls into pieces, she has to bring him to his workplace where she is assigned the role of a space officer against her will. After the events of the anime, she moves to New York to live with Peni as roommate while estbalihing Space Patrol in New York 3149. * John Mulaney as Peter Porker / Spider-Ham: An alternate funny animal version of Spider-Man from an anthropomorphic universe, who was once a spider, bitten by a radioactive pig. * Damien Laquet and Andrew St. Germain as the Rabbids: a group of weird and chaotic bunnies that lived in Spider-Ham's universe. * Leslie Jones as Zeta: A purple Evilish eagle what is queen of Eagle Island but also an worker at Alchemax who's also serves as an second antagonist to the sequel. * Liev Schreiber as Wilson Fisk / The Kingpin: The benefactor of Alchemax in Miles’s dimension and serving as an main antagonist to the first film like the original. * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud and Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, and Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud * Jake T. Austin as Alex Gallery Heroes with Miles Ed.png|'Ed' Edd.png|'Edd' Eddy.png|'Eddy' Heroes with Peter Lincoln Loud.png|'Lincoln Loud' Lori.png|'Lori' Leni.png|'Leni' Luna.png|'Luna' Luan.png|'Luan' Lynn.png|'Lynn' Lucy Loud.png|'Lucy Loud' Lola.png|'Lola' Lana.png|'Lana' Lisa.png|'Lisa' Lily.png|'Lily' Heroes with Gwen Fusionfall Blossom.png|'Blossom' Fusionfall Bubbles.png|'Bubbles' Fusionfall Buttercup.png|'Buttercup' Heroes with Other Spider-Men Meta Runner Tari.png| Tari (only for Spider-Man 2099) Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Superhero Category:Drama Category:Meta Runner Category:The Loud House Category:Fusionfall: A Cartoon Network Universe Category:Films Category:Sequels